This invention relates generally to the conversion of methanol so as to produce gasoline and, more particularly, to the treatment of a bottoms obtained from said conversion process in order to decrease durene and to produce distillate.
The conversion of methanol to gasoline is an important area of technology which has the potential of becoming even more important as the supply of crude oil is diminished and/or increased in price. Particularly advantageous catalysts which are utilized in the conversion of methanol to gasoline are a special class of crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalysts of which H-ZSM-5 is the most preferred member. There are many patents and publications which describe the conversion of methanol to gasoline over said special zeolites, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,349; 3,969,426; 3,899,544; 3,894,104; 3,904,916; 3,894,102; the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference.
One particular problem residing in the conversion of methanol to gasoline over ZSM-5 type zeolites is that durene is produced in amounts higher than that expected from C.sub.10 aromatic equilibrium distributions. Once an aromatic ring is formed in the presence of unreacted methanol, alkylation to tetramethylbenzenes occurs rapidly, but the smaller higher melting durene molecule (1,2,4,5-tetramethylbenzene, melting point 175.degree. F.) diffuses out of the ZSM-5 pore much more rapidly than isodurene (1,2,3,5-tetramethylbenzene) or prehnitene (1,2,3,4-tetramethylbenzene). There have been various proposals advanced in order to control or minimize the amount of durene which is produced in the catalytic conversion of methanol to gasoline. One unpublished proposal heretofore suggested by coworkers of the instant inventors includes isomerization of the bottoms fraction of a methanol to gasoline process in order to decrease the durene content.
The instant invention is directed towards an improvement over the aforementioned isomerization process in that it is directed towards hydrotreating of a bottoms fraction with hydrogenation metals on both acidic and non-acidic supports in order to enhance the conversion of durene and to produce petroleum distillates.
In one specific embodiment, the novel process of this invention is directed towards processing over an acidic oxide supported metal catalyst in an H.sub.2 atmosphere, as opposed to an isomerizaton process and distinct advantages are obtained, not only with respect to catalyst life, but also with respect to product distribution and the efficiency of converting durene.